Bored in Walmart: Shinobi Style!
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: When people get bored, they go to Walmart. The Naruto crew is no different. They are just a bit more... destructive.
1. The First Time

**This is complete and utter randomness that I had to fulfill. I don't own Naruto. I also have to give idea credit to **CaityAndNaeHeartCookies **, because I read hers and got this idea.**

...

"Naruto, my most formidable opponent, would you care to spar with me?" Naruto hears from behind him. He sighs. Not now. He was looking for people to help him with his master plan. Then the thought struck him

"Hey Bushy-Brows, how about we do some other type of sparring?" he asked the very easily fooled Lee coming up behind him.

"A different type? Is it youthful?"

"Yes. Very. Come with me while I gather the others to help me with this 'training'," Naruto told him while running in the direction of the Hyuga household.

...

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"No it won't."

"I'll invite Tenten..."

"...I'm in."

...

An hour later and lots of begging, four ninjas stood in front of what is known as "Walmart". Naruto was very satisfied with the way this had turned out. He now had Lee, Neji, and Tenten to help him. He'd already explained the plans. They were to cause mischief all over Walmart. Naruto was the leader with Tenten as co-leader.

"OK, let's do it!" Naruto said loudly, then ran into Walmart, Lee and Tenten following at a run, while their teammate followed at a much slower pace.

......................................................................................................................................

1. Hide in the clothing rack, and when people browse through say, "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

......................................................................................................................................

"OK, Tenten, Lee, you're going to the ladies section. Neji and I will be in the Men's," Naruto said. He'd planned it this way so no one complained, though Lee would have gone through with anything for what was now known not to be training, but pure fun. Tenten was open to lots of things, but Neji was Neji.

"Hai!" Lee yelled, saluting Naruto. Tenten shook her head and pulled him to the ladies' section.

Naruto and Neji went into the men's section and both chose their rack. Meanwhile in the ladies' section Tenten and Lee did the same. Now to wait.

Lee's wait wasn't long before a very, and I mean very fat woman came to his rack. He happened to be hiding in the dresses section, and made up in his mind what to say.

"PICK ME, PICK ME, I'M SO LOVELY AND YOUTHFUL!" Lee yells while shaking a very skinny dress that would most definitely not fit the lady. She looked into the rack and hmmphed. Then she smacked Lee hard and walked out. Number one out. Maybe it wasn't that very good idea for him to do this.

Neji's person was next. This one was an average man who was looking at the plaid shirts that Neji was hiding in.

"Pick me, for it is your destiny..." Neji whispered very softly. The man's eyes widened slightly and he looked around quickly. He looked back.

"You've come back for me haven't you? I knew you weren't lying when you told me I was the Chosen One," the man said to the shirt. Then he picked it up and walked to the registers without trying it on. OK, maybe Neji didn't need much help for this one. Of course he got the crazies.

Naruto was next up.

When the portly man in a suit walked by he said, "You would look lovely in me, Mr. Handsome."

The portly man sees Naruto through the hangers and stiffens.

"How rude!" he says then stalks off.

Maybe Tenten would have more luck.

A women who was probably anorexic by how small she was walked up to Tenten's rack.

"Now would you look good in me? You've been trying to impress the man of your dreams haven't you?" Tenten says. At first it seemed to work, but then the lady fainted. When that happened, Tenten got away fast. The group meets up, Lee sporting a new hand mark on his cheek.

"Should I get something for it?" Tenten asked Neji.

"No, Sakura can do that later," Neji told her.

"Time for phase two!" Naruto says. Neji sighs. This is going to be a long day.

.....................................................................................................................................

2. Go into the fitting room and yell real loud, "Hey, we're out of toilet paper in here!"

.....................................................................................................................................

"HEY, WHY IS THERE NOT ANY TOILET PAPER OF YOUTH IN HERE?" Lee yells from the dressing rooms. Naruto and Tenten high five, while Neji looks like he might be enjoying watching the employees scramble around like chickens with their heads cut off around the dressing rooms. One actually runs smack dab into a wall. Ouch. Naruto spotted customers standing there with looks of disgust on their face. One looks like they might need to run to the bathroom quickly.

"NO WAIT, I HAVE GOT IT. THERE WAS A SHIRT IN HERE I USED!" Lee yelled. Naruto and Tenten start snorting and falling over, while Neji cracked a smile. This made the employees even more frantic. One fainted, this one looked like he was new. Wow, Lee improvised. Lee came out, sighing. Then something hit Naruto.

"You didn't actually use it did you?" Naruto asked, worried.

"Of course not. I must be a very good actor." Lee said, causing Naruto to sigh with relief.

.................................................................................................

3. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that you're a cat.

..................................................................................................

Tenten was chosen for the next part. She was also an excellent actor. At least when it came to cats. She even gathered chakra to make it look like ears and a tail. She chose people at random to freak out. Poor innocent people. At least they have something to tell their families when they get home.

She went up to a little 5 year old first. When she rubbed up against the boy, he looked down. Then he petted her.

"Look Mommy! It's a kitty! Can we keep her?" the little boy asked, then seeing the mom taking her child as far away from the freak as possible, started to cry. The mom then promised chocolate and the child shut up.

Tenten went up to an old lady next. She started to 'pur' and rub against the lady when suddenly she felt something on her back. The lady was hitting her with her purse. Even though it didn't hurt, it was quite odd. She then hissed and crawled away from the lady.

Next she did something odd. She started to rub against Neji's legs, to his embarrassment. Or so it seemed. He was blushing like mad but wasn't pushing her away.

"OK, that's enough of that!" Naruto said. Tenten blushed and stood up like a human. She looked away while the chakra ears and tail disappear. Lee cocked his head, not getting any of this exchange, much to the relief of Neji and Tenten.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

4. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto was waiting for the perfect moment. He was poised near the registers, with Lee, Neji and Tenten hiding among the people around him. Finally the moment came.

"Azu Yamamoto, please come to the front desk" came the announcement over the intercom. There it was.

"NONONONO! NOT THE VOICES AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Naruto yelled, falling over and curling into a ball. He was shaking all over, giving a very good show. Little kids were pointing at him while their mommies tried to hurry them away while employees tried to straitjacket Naruto.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Naruto yelled, then jumped up, hiding behind a clothing rack. Then he jumped onto the ceiling when no one was looking. Tenten and Lee laughed while Neji snorted.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

5. While handling kunais in the ninja weapons department, suddenly ask the clerk where the anti-depressants are.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................

Neji had to do the next one. It wasn't much to his choice, as it was already made up by someone else, that someone being named Naruto. So that's how he came to be looking over the kunais and waiting for an employee to walk nearby. The others were hiding on top of various aisles to watch. When a buff looking dude walks over near him, he sees his chance. He grabs the biggest kunai he can find and walks over to him.

"Do you happen to know where the anti-depressants are?" Neji asks the man, trying to sound depressed. Before the guy can answer, Neji says, "You won't tell me, will you? You guys are always the same! Uh!" This alerts the man who tackles Neji. He pulls the kunai from Neji's grip then calls for backup.

"We've got a depressed one over here!" the buff dude says. Maybe Neji should have chosen another person to ask. He transported himself away to sit crouching next to Tenten.

"Not the brightest idea," Neji commented. Tenten snorted. They watched the guys below give up searching for Neji and return to business.

....................................................................................

6. Challenge others to a duel with tubes of gift wrap.

....................................................................................

Lee and Naruto both stood about 7 feet apart.

"Naruto, I challenge you to a gift wrap tube duel!" Lee said even more dramatically than usual. Tenten and Neji had been slipping around to get customers to watch. There was currently a crowd of: three five year olds, with moms of course. 5 Adults, and then the old lady that had hit Tenten with her purse.

"I accept your challenge! Prepare to be defeated by my awesome tubey-ness!" Naruto say, flailing into Lee. Lee of course dodges. He hits Naruto in the head then jumps backward, staying on guard. From the very beginning it was obvious who the winner would be. After a good beating with a cardboard tube, Naruto laid on the ground, defeated.

"I submit to your awesomeness. You may have beaten me this time, but I will get my revenge!" Naruto tells Lee.

"You can try," Lee says, turning and bowing to the large crowd that had gathered. They clap, awed. Tenten and Neji start signaling wildly the sign that they had made to mean that employees are on their way. Quick as a flash, all four were on the ceiling, leaving the crowd wondering where they went. The employees acted the very same way.

......................................................................................

7. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles.

......................................................................................

This was made for Tenten really. That said though, no one wanted to not do the next one, even Neji. So Naruto assigned them to different areas all over the store. Mission: throw as many things over into the next aisle over without getting caught by an employee. When an employee gets close, run. Run fast, to another aisle to start all over.

Lee started out in ladies' underwear. How this occurred, no one ever figured out. Actually, no one was sure if they wanted to. His plan: throw as much of the ladies' underwear into the men's underwear aisle as possible. Though Lee couldn't see wear he was throwing it, he threw with all his might. The first thing he threw, a very frilly one actually, well it landed on someone's head. How did Lee know this? Well, he heard the screams and then the thump when the person ran into the wall. He continued to throw as much as possible over into the aisle when he spotted a female employee homing in on him. He jumped up and over, glimpsing the men's aisle littered with female things. Up and over, to the rafters.

Tenten was situated in the hardware department. She had been the one to pick this aisle, yet again to unknown reasons. Most people thought it was because of the multiple hard things that were there to use. She started off throwing small things but gradually got larger. She happened to be aiming into the toys section, near were Naruto was positioned. She knew that she would most likely eventually hit someone, so when she heard the large thump she guessed that someone had been hit with some sort of car part. When she heard rather than saw the large group of employees coming to get her, she jumped up and away, much like the way Lee had. Now she was perched in the rafters near Lee.

Maybe Neji was really the person made for this one. He had activated his Byakugan so that when he threw the stuff he actually knew where it would go. He was to cause complete mayhem in the food area. This was complete with him throwing bread, peas, cans of soup, bags of flour, chocolate, with several other things in his arsenal of food. He had come to enjoy this for some reason, though he would never tell Naruto this. And his family was never going to find out about this. When he saw the employees through his Byakugan, he jumped up, landed next to Tenten. Now it was up to Naruto to cause complete and utter mayhem.

Now it all fell to Naruto. He was to cause chaos in the toys. He started in the action figures, throwing them into the girly stuff. Then he switched to the girls dolls, throwing them into the boys stuff. He was constantly hitting people, mostly small children with them. But not on purpose of course. He was enjoying himself too much. Now he moved to the board games and threw them into the next aisle over. He moved throughout the toys, throwing whatever was closest. When he got to a thing of balls, he of course started to throw them in every direction. He almost didn't spot the employee until the last moment. He jumped up to the top of the aisle, then up next to Lee. All of them where laughing outright now. Tenten and Naruto high fived. Now on to the next thing.

....................................................................

8. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit.

....................................................................

Though they were all doing this one, they had to have the "Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village" being the leader for this one. They all got a range of mannequins, with Tenten handling the girl mannequins. Lee found a good amount of jumpsuits to put on the mannequins, with legwarmers to match. All of his mannequins looked like him. Naruto approved this only after he took a marker the eyebrows.

Tenten made sure all the things on the mannequins didn't match. Lee was fine in that area but she was worried about Neji either dressing them up like girls or...Hey wait. When this idea struck her, she took it to Neji. He agreed and made sure that, with Tenten's help, every guy mannequin was dressed in a frilly pink or related color dress.

Naruto had no problem either, making everyone of his not look good drastically and for an added affect, making them have stuff in their hands, like racoons, shoes, and toy kunais. Other animals were also used to make this look the best.

As a side note, Naruto stood very still for a while, posed like a mannequin. When he saw a large family walk by, he looked at an imaginary watch then sighed and moved, saying loud enough for the people to hear, "They don't pay me enough to these kind of things". Then he walked towards where Tenten, Lee and Neji were snorting in relative silence. The family collectively looked at the other now horribly dressed mannequins and moved away very quickly. As soon as they were gone the group fell over laughing.

"There they are! Get them!" the group of Shinobi heard come from their right. They saw a large group of employees with tranquilizer guns, and then disappeared up into the rafters above Walmart.

..........................................

9. Two words: Marco Polo.

..........................................

"MARCO!!"

"Polo!"

"Polo!"

"Polo!"

Yes, the mass game of Marco Polo has come. Let's see if Lee can find the correct people while blindfolded. The entire store was open to their game. Let's hope it isn't long before Lee finds the others, instead of just the random customers that have been the only ones being caught so far.

"MARCO!"

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FIND US!" came what seemed to be Neji's voice, in the direction of the jewelry department.

"Polo!" Naruto was hiding somewhere in the food, that much was clear.

"Polo!" Tenten's voice seemed to be coming from... above him? That's it! He jumped up quickly, grabbing something.

"I have got you now, Tenten!" Lee said triumphantly. Tenten sighed.

"Yes, you did. Now how about we find the others." she answered while putting on her blindfold so that she could help Lee in this messed up game of Marco Polo.

"MARCO!" they both yelled at the same time, waiting for an answer.

"Fricken polo over here!" came Neji's voice, this time from the ninja tools section.

"Polo!" Naruto was still in the food department. They went after him, being the closest. They found him quickly, using only their ears to find him.

"I have you too now!" Lee told Naruto, and Naruto got up.

"You do. Now let's go get Neji!" he said, putting on his blindfold.

"MARCO!"

"Polo!"

"There they are, they're playing Marco Polo!" came an extra voice. This one was that of an employee, obviously. They went in the direction of Neji. When they caught him, they pointed up. They all jumped to where they couldn't be gotten.

"Now it is time for our final one. This one will be awesome!" Naruto says.

.......................

10. Improvise!

.......................

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto was currently riding on one of the bicycles he had found in the bike aisle, just as crazy as he could. He was continuously running into things and knocking them over. The clothing was a mess and so was the food. He was on his way back to the toys to get a horn.

Tenten was sitting with things of makeup and shampoo and other certain things of the same kind strewn all around. She had been smearing them everywhere, and had emptied a bunch of shampoo and conditioner all over the place. When Naruto passed by on his way for a horn she gave him a bunch of bottles to squirt everywhere and leave the bottles all over the place. He accepted happily, saying they would come in handy.

Lee was over in the clothing. At least he had been. He was currently in the rafters on the ceiling of Walmart, scattering clothes all over. It was raining clothes of all sorts, falling on people and things and into shopping carts. He then looped back to get more stuff to dump. As one was falling on Naruto, he grabbed it and continued to ride.

Neji was in the jewelry. He had aways wondered what the point of them was. So he was currently throwing them everywhere and dropping them on people. He went to the purses and scarves and covered people with them. Then he went to the mannequins and picked them up. He went up to the rafters, nodding to Lee when he passed with a mass armload of stuff. He started to drop the mannequins all over the store, making sure to aim for the only people left in the store. Most had evacuated long before this. He made sure he dropped the mannequins at an angle that made even weirder. Then he realized something.

No one had messed with the shoes department.

He made a turn there immediately. He picked up box after box and emptied their content throughout the store. Sometimes he just dropped a whole shoebox, sometimes he just did it one by one, and sometimes it was a gradual thing. Neji looked at what the others where doing and how the store in general was. It looked like a 7 year old's bed room. Then he heard the signal. He was to meet at the front so that they could make their escape now.

Too bad they had barricaded the door and were standing at the door. They must have given up trying to find them and had just waited for them to leave. Sure there was struggle, but the shinobi had only half as many ninja tools as usual and these were civilians. So they gave in. The really bad thing is that they couldn't expect much mercy from Tsunade.

...

"They really did all that?"

"Yes ma'am," the manager told Tsunade, who had Sakura and Shizune standing behind her. Naruto was happy to see that Sakura was giggling, but couldn't tell about Shizune and Tsunade. They would probably end up doing genin work for another year.

"You may leave, as I will give them their punishment now," Tsunade told the manager, who bowed and left the room.

"Let me guess. Naruto, you were the master mind behind this, weren't you."

"Maybe, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said. Tsunade was quiet for a while. Then she burst out laughing and Shizune cracked a smile.

"That must have been hilarious. Your punishment will be... um, Shizune, help me here,"

"Working to pay the damages?"

"OK, that'll be your punishment. And Naruto?"

"Hai?"

"Tell me next time you plan to ransack a public place. I'll bring a camera and popcorn."

...

**I'm really proud of myself for this actually. It's very good in my opinion.**


	2. The Return

**Must I? I don't own anything.**

...

"This is going to be so funny" Naruto comments while standing in front of Walmart. The very same one from before, actually. They had already paid off the damages, and the Walmart had alerted all other stores in Konoha, and some in neighboring towns of their "visitors". The only thing was, they didn't expect that they would come back. Walmart hadn't even banned them from the store. This time, Naruto had invited Sakura along for the ride. She had accepted fast, too. Another difference from last time: this time, Naruto was wearing a camera on his head. This one was disguised as a bandanna, and therefore wouldn't look odd. The camera was for the purpose of showing everyone else what they had done this time.

"Let's go," Tenten say, standing next to Sakura. They all go in the direction of Walmart. The group hadn't even bothered disguising themselves, as they weren't going to be in for long. They entered, going in the direction that was needed for their first antic.

.........................................................

1. Follow people through the aisles

.........................................................

Neji had told Naruto that they needed to start out small. So each person from the group found a person to follow around the store. Each person had also grabbed a magazine of their choosing to carry around for when each person turned around.

Tenten had decided to find that old lady from the first time. Somehow, the same old lady that had hit Tenten with her purse the first time they had done this was shopping here today. Tenten started to follow her around the store, through the clothing, food and then back to the clothing. At about this time the lady got suspicious, and started to turn around a lot. Tenten held up her magazine, _Ninja Techniques Weekly_, every time this happened. Eventually the lady confronted her, of course. This confrontation was again, hitting Tenten with her purse, which this time Tenten actually blocked. She decided to leave now, so she jumped up to the ceiling, hanging upside down next to Naruto, who had been taping the entire thing. Now they moved to the next person so that Naruto could video tape them.

Lee had chosen to follow around a five year old girl and her mother. He had brought the magazine called _Springtime_ with him now. He was mostly focusing on the little girl, which was kind of mean, but not that anyone but the very suspicious mom cared. They were going through the little girls clothes and then went to the ladies' underwear. When the mom was absolutely sure that Lee actually was following them, she picked up a bra and screamed, "Freaky stalker boy!" which she then threw the bra into his face, making him fall over. The little girl wasn't crying, but laughing as the mom brought her away from Lee. When Lee freed himself, he jumped up to where Tenten and Naruto were, and grinned. Both were snickering, but Lee didn't find anything funny about getting stuck in women's underwear.

Neji was up next. He had chosen a teenager that was probably almost not a teen anymore. He was carrying the book called _My Gorgeous Locks_ around with him, much to the laughter of others. He was following the girl around the store, which thankfully only lead him to the food, fabric and shoes departments. The girl finally started to notice him, but never turned around. Then suddenly she was running away from him, and he started to chase her. Much as the girl disliked it, he kept up with her, so she just stopped and confronted him. "Dude, really? Are you following me around? I mean, I know I'm pretty, but I think you're too young for me," she told him, which caused his brain to start melting, and she got away. When he came to, he jumped up to the top of the store, together with Tenten, Lee and Naruto, who was currently laughing his head off. "Shut up, " Neji muttered to Naruto, just to make him laugh harder. "At least I didn't have underwear thrown at me!" he said. This caused everyone to start laughing even harder.

Sakura might be new to this, at least compared to the others, but she wasn't going to be outdone. She had chosen to follow around a young adult guy, and was carrying the book _How to Dump a Jerk In Five Simple Steps_ around with her. After the point where the guy actually noticed her, she was in the home furniture area. Instead of doing what any of the others had before, he turned around to her, and said, "Here Kitty, Kitty..I play nice" at which point Sakura yelled "Pervert!" at him and then punched him, causing him to come flying up into the rafters, narrowly missing where Naruto was standing upside down. The man landed in the ladies' dressing rooms, eliciting screams from that area. She jumped up to the others and said, "And that's how you do it," causing all involved to burst into laughs.

..............................................................................................................

2. Test the fishing rods and see what you can catch from other aisles.

..............................................................................................................

All five of the group had chosen their fishing rods and were standing on top of separate aisles nearby each other. They then yelled "1, 2, 3, Go!" and then on go cast their fishing rods.

Some results were automatic, like Lee's. Apparently he had snagged a lady's shirt, causing it to rip and making to lady scream and run to the restrooms. Lee yelled sorry at her, but then went back to cast another line.

Sakura's was also automatic, having caught something. She started to reel it in when it came flying into the air, almost hitting Neji in the face. It turned out to be a pool floaty. It went flying across the store from Sakura's strength.

Naruto managed to eventually snag something from a shopping cart, then pulled it up. When it turned out to be a bag of diapers, he threw it back quickly. When he heard a surprise yell of, "What the-", he knew that he had hit someone.

Tenten also look a while to catch something, eventually did. A lady had walked under it and got her hair stuck. Yet instead of yelling ow as she probably was supposed to, her hair lifted off her head and she continued walking. Tenten blushed at this and yelled at the lady to get her attention. The lady squealed and put the wig back on her head, leaving the area quickly.

Neji had to wait the longest, having his just hang there for a while. He thought about pulling it back up, but didn't. Then he felt a tug and heard, "Mommy, what does this do?" when he was pulled off his precarious perch to fall to the floor below. He landed upside down, then looked up at the little monster that had pulled him down. "Look Mommy, it's raining freaks!"

...........................................

3. Have a cart-crash derby.

...........................................

Tenten and Sakura were on one team, with Neji and Lee forming the other team. Naruto was on the side, to be the ref and to video tape both groups. They chose the very front, as it was the longest stretch of area without aisles in it. Neji and Lee automatically agreed on Neji being in the cart and Lee pushing. After a little bit of discussion, it was decided that Tenten would ride and Sakura would push. They got the starting point, which was one side of the store while the ending point was on the opposite side of the store. First Naruto went through and told everyone to stand aside, then went to the rest of the group.

"Get ready, get set, GO!!!!" Naruto yelled and the race began.

Starting, of course Lee and Neji were in front. Even though Lee was still wearing his weights, he was by far the fastest of all of them. Sakura on the other hand, was using her strength to keep her and Tenten from being completely blown away. Not only that, but Tenten began throwing kunai in the general direction of Lee, trying to catch him off guard. Which it did, sending him skittering over to the side to avoid getting hit, and yet he still kept going, keeping in the front. Neji, in the cart, was giving Lee directions on how to avoid the general mass of people using his Byakugan. Tenten then started to throw larger things at Lee, making him slow down, but still stay in the lead. The end was in sight now, and Sakura started to pour on her strength. They were getting closer but it looked like Lee was going to kit the wall first, the actual mission in this. When Lee hit the wall first, he bounce off, landing in front of Sakura and Tenten. Noticing this, Sakura pulled Tenten, the cart and herself into the air and passing just over Lee and hitting the wall, Tenten flying over and landing on Neji, somehow still in his cart, while Sakura too bounced away and landed on Lee. Naruto ran up to them. "That was awesome!" he said, "Now let's go on to the next one." When none of the other got up hw yelled, "You can sit on each other later! We have to do as many things as possible first!" Naruto told them, making all of them jump up and start trying to hit Naruto.

.............

4. Joust.

............

Using the same buggies and the same stretch of ground, they got ready to joust. The teams were the same, except this time Sakura was in the buggy, Tenten pushing, and Lee was in the buggy, with Neji pushing. Again, Naruto was on the side, to ref and video tape. Both teams got broom sticks and trashcan lids for the event, and again Naruto told everyone in the area to clear out. Both groups got on opposite sides of the store, and waited for the call.

"Get ready, get set, JOUST!!!!" came the call from Naruto.

Both groups pushed off. This time it wasn't about speed, but strength, the main reason that Sakura was now in the buggy holding a trashcan lid and a broom. Even though they had been told to clear out, both groups had to swerve to miss hitting people. When they were right there and about to hit, Sakura thrust forward with her strength, while Lee held up his trashcan lid. The result was a noise that broke glass and made both Lee and Sakura rebound, thought the latter wasn't as much.

"I declare Sakura the winner!" Naruto yelled, though it wasn't quite necessary.

.............................................

5. Pretend to be King Kong.

.............................................

"Finally, I get to do something!"

Naruto had been chosen for this one, as with his camera this would be the best shot. The other four in the group had been put up in the rafters, with remotes that controlled little airplanes and helicopters. In the foods area, there was a giant thing of cans, stacked and glued together to look like a skyscaper, in which Naruto was to climb. He also had random dolls up at the top to throw at people. He climbed up there and started acting like a crazy person. Or a crazy ape thing, which would be a better way to put it. At this point, Lee and Neji had their airplanes start to fly at Naruto, and he started to bat at them, and then Sakura and Tenten sent out their helicopters to attack Naruto. They seemed to have more fun at this than they should have. Then they started to drop produce on Naruto. Why did they start to do this, you may ask. Well, it was because this was their last thing and they hadn't already made a big enough mess. So down came watermelons and squash and tomatoes and oranges and grapes.

At this point, the employees came. There were many of them that had tranquilizers. The shinobi dodged all shots, and the employees weren't going to climb up and get Naruto down. So they just barricaded all the doors and kept up a watch around Naruto/King Kong while the shinobi on the roof jumped around and got more things to drop on the employees. Eventually they all got bored of dropping watermelons on the employees, as much fun as it was. So they came down and had the employees take them to Tsunade. Again.

...

"This time it's your fault for not banning them from the store."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine. But you really need to learn how to control your ninjas."

"I know, I already have." After this, the manager sighed. The Hokage had a point. They should have banned the group of kids. He backed out of the room.

Tsunade looked at the group. She sighed, but then looked at Sakura. "You're new to this."

"Not necessarily,"

"And Naruto, I thought I told you-"

"It's alright, Tsunade-baa-chan, I video taped it all."

"That's my future Hokage."


	3. Friendly Competition

**I don't know how I find the time to write this crap... I'm so sad I can't find a way to easily fit Sasori and Deidara into this one...grrrr. Ah, anywho. I really like this story, so I'm continuin' it.**

**...**

It really was too bad they had been banned from Walmart. All Walmarts in the area, that is. Then Tenten heard of a mall that had just opened. The people there might not have heard of them, and therefore it was time for a new round of fun in stores. This time it would have more variety anyway.

Naruto and Sakura had come up with the idea of teams, two of them, and of the teams trying to see who could amass more destruction and mayhem. He had agreed, and had gotten everyone, plus some newbies. The teams went like this:

Team B:

Naruto

Neji

Lee

Shikamaru

Team G:

Tenten

Sakura

Hinata

Temari

There was one person on each team thats job was to videotape it all, and then they would get together with judges (all being their own age and friends) who would then decide who was better. They all set out, with their teams of course, and got there. Both teams had walkie-talkies. One for each member, and it linked every member to the others in their team, with the team leader of each team also being able to talk to the other team leader. Team leaders are: Naruto for Team B (only because he said so), and Tenten, for Team G (because the girls voted it to be that way). The video- tapers this time were Shikamaru and Hinata, each for their team. Though this doesn't mean they can't do anything.

...

"Team B, you ready?" Naruto said through the walkie-talkie.

"We're right next to you, idiot," Neji said to him. Naruto grunted then said, "Go!"

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru said. This time he was wearing the camera. Naruto had insisted on this.

.....................................................................................

B1: Hula dance by the demonstration air conditioner.

.....................................................................................

Every one of the boys, except Shikamaru, who had been spared on account of him being in a good spot to watch and record the hula dance, had to do this one. They were wearing flower print shirts and hula skirts, over their boxers.

"Now, dance!" Naruto said. They started to sway to the music that they had somehow gotten. Neji closed his eyes and pretended that nothing was happening, while Lee was enjoying himself a little too much. Naruto was smiling, though on the inside he was dieing inside. Many boys started to call and wolf whistle, making fun of them. Shikamaru snickered. He was so glad they hadn't made him do this one. This really wasn't helping them.

Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye Team G over near the fountain watching them.

"Think you can beat this?" Naruto yelled at them. Neji hit his head.

"Far better, actually," Sakura yelled back. They turned and ran, and Shikamaru, standing nearer to them, heard the girls laughing as they ran away. '_Dang' _ he thought.

........................................................................................................................................................

G1: Pose as a fashion dummy in clothes departments, occasionally screaming without warning.

........................................................................................................................................................

The girls all dressed up as whatever they decided was weird enough for this one. The only one not doing it was Hinata, having to be over on the opposite side from the walkway to watch the girls in the window. Coincidentally, they were in view of the guys, still hula dancing for a growing crowd of people. Tenten, who was dressed up like a clown stood nearest the front, with the others falling in somewhere behind her. "Scream on 3, 2, 1," she whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all screamed in unison. This caught the boys' attention, who all looked over at them. Being too far away from them to say anything to them, Naruto said through the walkie-talkie to Tenten: "That's your better?"

"Just you wait, we're gonna get better," Tenten told him.

Hinata kept looking over at the boys and blushing. Eventually noticing this, Sakura said loudly over the walkie-talkie: "Hinata, stop staring at the boys," loud enough to be caught on the camera on Hinata's head. "You won't get any footage of us." Before Hinata could answer, the girls screamed, and Hinata waited to talk after they finished. "I-I guess tha-that is your p-problem for putting us he-here." The girls screamed again.

The customers had already been gathering and watching, and the kids were betting on when the girls would scream next. There came another scream, in which the kids passed over candy and small toys to one boy, then they all started betting again.

"And that's just the beginning," Tenten said over the walkie-talkie to the boys, as they heard in the background the wolf whistles directed at the boys. Neji grabbed Naruto's walkie talkie and said: "Shut it." Tenten grinned, as did the rest of the girls who where standing there.

......................................................................................................................

B2: Answer any unattended service phones that ring in department stores.

......................................................................................................................

"Hello, you've reached the exterminators. You find em, we kill em!" Neji said when a phone rang in Sears. The employee there had left for mysterious reasons...with Neji to take his place.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean? You want us to exterminate your ex? Sorry, we only do bugs. No, she does NOT count as a bug. " Neji answered the dude on the other side. He heard a long beep. "Ooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy..." Neji says, then puts the phone down. The group was spread out in different stores in the mall, with Shikamaru running between them to catch the phone calls. Shikamaru had just caught that one, and then had ran away snickering to where Naruto was.

Naruto was in a candy shop. He never much paid attention to what they were named anyway. The employee had just gone into the back and the phone had rung right as Shikamaru had run up to him. HE answered.

"Yup, here's duh slaughta house. You need um chopped, diced, wrung ot and sold, you come to teh right place." was his answer. There was an awkward pause.

"Nope, we don do people. Sorry fer deh inconvenience. Wait, dya say that it wuzn't a person? Ah, we do do animals... Sorry, no house pets either," There was another silence. Then it shut off. "Weirdo."

Shikamaru made a dash to where Lee was in the food court. He was next to a Subway. The phone rang and Lee jumped to answer it.

"WELCOME TO BELLYBUSTERS, HOW MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER!?"Lee shouted into the phone. There was a beep, then a creepy voice came on the phone.

"OH MY GOSH, THE PHONE IS ABOUT TO EXPLOAD!!!" Lee yelled, then chucked it across the food court, where it just lay there. Shikamaru ran off, more to get away from Lee than to get to any certain place.

..........................................................

G2: Set the pets in the pet store free.

..........................................................

"Run little doggie, run free!" came the yell from Tenten. A dog ran around the corner, frightening enough people as it is. Then a stampede of cats, dogs, hamsters, gerbils, snakes, etc. came through, with multiple species of birds flying in the air. Several people fainted, while others screamed and ran away. The dogs started to pee on things, the cats hissing and scratching random things, while the hamsters and gerbils got lost in the food court. The snaked started to slither up to people, who started to scream.

Soon it was mass chaos with everyone running and screaming. One person ran through with a hamster in her hair, while another person had a dog latched onto his butt.

Tenten heard her walkie talkie try to communicate something, which would obviously be the guys, as all of the girls were right there. She picked it up and said into it "What was that?"

"We hear screaming."

"Where are you guys?" Tenten asked them.

"Newest section in the store."

"Wow, you're hearing it over there? That's on the other side of the mall. That's a good job." Tenten commented.

"What did you do?"

"Come here to find out. We're near the food court, though you won't need to get near as close to find out."

The boys ran as fast as they could to the other side. Soon they saw the chaos. Pets set free and attacking people and going completely crazy.

"You have got to be insane" Naruto said through the walkie-talkie.

"Nope," was all he heard.

.......................................................................................

B3: Place "Kick me " signs on unsuspecting mall cops.

........................................................................................

Though this one paled in comparison to what the girls had just done, it was still funny.

"Hello sir, do you know where the bathroom is?" Lee asked the mall cop. Lee looked harmless to the mall cop. To him, he was just an innocent weird looking kid asking where the bathroom was. He obviously did not notice that he was wearing a Konoha band around his waist, not that it mattered.

"You can call me Paul, kid. The bathroom is over on the left right down that hallway." the mall cop, Paul, told him while Shikamaru snuck around back to put the sign on him.

"Thank you," Lee said, then ran in the opposite direction, smiling.

"Weird kid." Paul said. He then walked away. He heard snickers, but didn't pay too much attention to it until he felt a thump in his butt. He turned and a little boy was being pulled away by his mother.

"But the sign said so!" he whined at his mom. In return she shushed him. When he pulled the sign off of his back, he muttered, "Weird, so so dead kid." Shikamaru had caught this all on tape and was trying hard not to laugh.

..................................................................................................................

G3: Switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the restrooms.

...................................................................................................................

Though it didn't seam like much, the girls thought this one was going to come in handy. Who knows why. They made the switch in every bathroom, and then had Hinata monitor the outside, while the girls stood in the real ladies' restroom. This was just to freak the men out.

Hinata started to get bored after the fifth person ran out screaming, so she asked the girls if she could come into the restroom. She did, but then found it just as boring. So the girls went back outside. Most people had started to use the restrooms that were "assigned" to their gender. Which meant everything was flip flopped. They stood out side one when they saw the boys come into the ladies' turned mens restroom....

......................................................................................................................................................................

B4:Grunt and strain real loud for 30 seconds and then drop a cantaloupe into the toilet bowl from a high place and sigh relaxingly. (Bathrooms)

......................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto lead his unsuspecting team over to the bathrooms. "Shikamaru, you're doing it. You have to get it on tape."

"Aw man, this is such a drag." he said.

"Go! I don't care that you're lazy, just move!"

Shikamaru sighed. '_How troublesome_' he thought. He went into the bathrooms, looking into the stalls to see if people were there. He pulled out the cantaloupe that he had mysteriously gotten. He went in and started to grunt. He was going to do this for a while.

...

The girls watched as the other boys walked away. "They're doing something. How about we switch those signs back?" Temari said. They all agreed and they quickly switched the signs for this one back. Ladies automatically went in, though they had to wait.

...

Shikamaru heard more people come in. '_Great, more of a crowd'_ He was still grunting, and he started to hear some very feminine sniffs of disgusts. _'Wow, dudes are getting more feminine on me' _he thought. Then he let go of the cantaloupe and sighed really loud. Then he heard really feminine screams as people tried to all run. He got out, and saw all the women. He blushed. "This is the ladies' bathroom isn't it?" he said to no one. He washed his hands and was out of there to find Team G laughing like crazy.

"It was you!" he said.

"Yup," Temari said. Shikamaru pouted.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Temari said, "One trip to the ladies' restroom and he's acting more like a lady than ever." Shikamaru falls down in disgust as the boys run up to find out what happened.

................................

G4: Have a concert.

................................

"Tenten, can you find more mikes?" Sakura asked from the other side of their "stage"

"Got em" she said, then threw them rapid fire at Sakura, who caught all but two, with Hinata catching one and Temari catching the other. Sakura threw one back at Tenten, who caught it easily.

"We're all set. Hinata, stand in the back so you can catch everything on camera." Temari instructed Hinata. She stepped back. There was already a crowd, and they hadn't even started yet.

"What are we singing first?" Tenten asked the others. Sakura leaned over and whispered in her ear something.

"Nice."

"OK, 1, 2, 3, go!" Tenten said, and Hinata hit the stuff they had stol-borrowed from the electronics store nearest them. She started the music and then they all started to sing.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Team G took a bow and started to sing other songs. Eventually they had drawn quite a crowd. They even thought they saw the boys in the crowd, but they either snuck away really fast or were never there. The crowd loved it, though this wasn't much of anything until the girls saw mall cops closing in with what looked like the manager of the store they had _borrowed_ the stuff from. They quickly jumped over and away.

...................................

BG5: Random chaos.

...................................

They still had a bit to do before they got caught. Or more or less, let themselves get caught, as Tsunade had already as much as told them she was OK with it. Paul, the mall cop, was running after Lee like his life depended on it. Lee, of course, could easily stay away from him, but was making it funnier to make him run into things.

Shikamaru had been paying attention to him getting chased and had been laughing his butt off when a horde of women walked up to him.

"Perv!!!!" they yelled at him, and started hitting him with their purses. Shikamaru ducked, and though it wasn't as bad as it looked, it looked pretty bad. "Hey, can someone get to me? I need help. I'm bein' attacked by ladies and their purses," he said over the walkie-talkie. Awkward pause. "Wimp. You can't even handle some- what the heck Sakura?" came from Naruto. There was then static from his end.

To find out was happening with Naruto, you are found at the top of an escalator. Sakura was holding Naruto above her head. Naruto was yelling lots of things at Sakura, none of them at all very nice. Hinata was behind her. "Now, what are you going to do? Drop me? Because that isn't so bad," Naruto told Sakura.

"I know. I'm not dropping you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Hinata, start running to Tenten in the food court. Look up at my yell, OK?" Sakura said. Hinata nodded, not looking at Naruto. She started to run. After a bit she said, "Now you'll figure out what I'm doing."

"Tenten, coming at you now!" Sakura yelled and threw Naruto in the direction of the food court.

"What the-" came the yell from some of the customers. Naruto started yelling. Neji looked up from throwing random things all over the place to see Naruto flying through the air, with Hinata running below him and Tenten getting ready to catch. Tenten made the catch.

"Temari!" Tenten yelled before Neji could come after her. Hinata switched directions and started running in that direction. Shikamaru looked up from being beaten by purses to see Naruto flying through the air screaming. He decided some things he was better off not knowing. Then a lady nailed him in the face, and he jumped up in the air and away from the ladies. Too bad he got hit by the flying Naruto, making his way back to Tenten by way of being thrown.

"Where'd you come from?" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto.

"Well, there was a mommy and a daddy, and..."

"Not that!" he said as both he and Naruto collided with Tenten. She was knocked over. She jumped back up, and saw Neji making his way there and Shikamaru and Naruto getting up. Lee was still being chased by the psycho mall cop. He was having a bit of trouble shaking him off his trail.

"Can't throw, angry boys coming after me," Tenten said into her walkie-talkie.

"Watch it Tenten, I think one of the boys lit a piano on fire and chucked it at you-oh frick, that's not a piano! Run Tenten, run for your life!" Sakura said over the walkie-talkie. She ran and felt lots of heat to her rear, though she didn't look back to see what the boys were lighting on fire and chucking at her. Tenten ran into Macys, finding her way to the dressing room and hiding. She heard the boys come by, then turn and run away in the other direction. Tenten started to leave, but then heard the shout of "There she is!" and started running for her life again.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Naruto yelled at her.

"And even then we can still throw the flaming-" Lee started, but then trailed off.

Just at that moment, all four boys were clocked in the butt with tranquilizer darts, four each actually. When Tenten noticed she was safe, she slowed, just to get hit with them in her turn. Sakura, Hinata and Temari were watching from a little ways away. At that moment they too were hit, and the wold faded into darkness.

...

"I told you, those kids should be locked away for good,"

"I will not!"

Tenten woke up last of all of them in the middle of a completely one sided agument where the manager of the entire mall was trying to get them locked away.

"I told you, it's your fault. The first Walmart issued out a warning to all stores in the area, and at least five of them are banned from all Walmarts in the surrounding area."

"...We're new"

"So I guessed."

"That's you fault. Now leave and let me talk to them."

"I- oh whatever." The manager then walked out of the office. Tsunade turned to them, Shizune standing behind her.

"I see you are all awake now. Well, I'm not going to punish you, as long as you taped everything," Tsunade told them, "Plus I couldn't punish one of you, as you aren't my responsibility."

"But she is mine," Gaara said, walking into the office, "I won't punish her either, as long as I get to see those videos."

"Well, we needed to have people get together and watch them anyway, to find out which team one, G or B," Sakura told her mentor.

"Then it's settled! I'll get together a group to watch and judge on which team." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Also, please, I know this is a very un hokage-like thing to say, but... Please keep destroying the stores. It's so much fun to watch something funny."

...

**OK, third chapter finished. Now for the really cool part: I want you to vote for which group wins. Next chapter will be the viewing party, with comments from as many characters as possible on the events of the chapter. You may vote for which team, and you may also suggest people to be in the party, as I want a lot of people. Please, stay within some reason though.**


	4. The Commentary

**Even though not too many people reviewed, I decided to write the next chapter. Mostly because I am bored out of my skin. This chapter is dedicated to my friends, cause they kept bugging me to write another chapter (forgetting the fact that they will most likely be somewhere exciting over Spring Break, leaving me here alone to post this story). Azumi-chan, and Baka-hime, this is for you. *Snickering can be heard***

**...**

Sitting in the middle of the room, in front of a bunch of chairs sat two TVs. These TVs were mega super large, the size that only a hokage and a kazekage put together could come up with. Both were attached to VCRs, and on top one was a sign that said "Team G" and the other said "Team B". Sitting in front of the TV were tons of chairs, all occupied. The list of the people sitting in the chairs goes like this: Tsunade and Gaara sat in the front row, with various nameless Jonin next to them. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune,Genma, Yamato and other people that I can't remember the name of sat there as well. Not only that but Shino, Kiba, Sai, Choji, Ino and Kankuro were also there.

At that moment Team B walked into the room holding a tape, and the room fell silent.

"We have decided that we will watch our tape first, then Team G will show their tape. Comments are welcome, especially making fun of Team G, and after this we will take a poll as to which team won. Have fun," Naruto introduced, then put the tape into the VCR, and sat back, ready to listen to whatever comments came his way.

The tape started out, perched precariously from Shikamaru's head. The crowd snickered a bit when Naruto used the walkie-talkie to talk to the teammates that were right next to him. Then there was a bit of jostling as they switched locations. The next thing that the audience saw was Team B (minus Shikamaru) wearing hula shirts and grass skirts. At that point they all started to dance, and the audience burst into laughter.

"Nice skirt," Kiba commented to Naruto. Naruto looked away after making an ugly comment back, only to notice that Neji was hiding his face behind a book that had magically appeared in his hands.

"GREAT JOB MY STUDENT! YOU SURE ARE ENJOYING YOUR YOUTH!" Gai yelled, and Lee high fived him. Sakura, who was sitting next to Lee, blushed and looked down out of embarrassment. One of those magical sweatdrops had appeared on her temple.

Through the video you could hear Shikamaru snort right after the girls had made their challenge to them.

"Thanks for the support, buddy," Neji told him, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"You have buddys?" Shikamaru said, either missing the sarcasm, or more likely, getting it and just deciding to make a crack at Neji.

Now they were to the girls part, but there wasn't much of that, as Shikamaru had remained looking at the guys most of the time. The audience didn't see much of that though.

After a bit of stuff that no one cares about, they were onto the next dare. Over the video you heard, "Hello, you've reached the exterminators. You find em, we kill em!" said by Neji. The audience laughed, and then waited a bit longer. "I'm sorry? What do you mean? You want us to exterminate your ex? Sorry, we only do bugs. No, she does NOT count as a bug." came right after that, and the audience laughed.

"I hope you hung up after that. He deserves it," Tsunade told Neji, who slid down his chair from embarrassment. After this there was a bit of time where you watched the mall rush by, then saw Naruto waiting for the phone to ring.

"Yup, here's duh slaughta house. You need um chopped, diced, wrung ot and sold, you come to teh right place." was Naruto's answer to the person that had called.

"Ew," Ino said.

"Suck it up, you're a shinobi," Neji told her, and she huffed.

"Nope, we don do people. Sorry fer deh inconvenience. Wait, dya say that it wuzn't a person? Ah, we do do animals... Sorry, no house pets either,"

"Whack jobs," Sakura said. Team G was watching the entire thing with a smug look, cause they knew that theirs was, so far, better.

"WELCOME TO BELLYBUSTERS, HOW MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER!?"

"..." was Gaara's response to this, who had watched the entire thing with quiet amusement.

"OH MY GOSH, THE PHONE IS ABOUT TO EXPLOAD!!!"

"THROW THE PHONE MY STUDENT! DON'T LET THE DEMON PHONE BLOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE OFF!" Gai yelled, this time causing Lee to blush and scoot away from him, who was sitting on his other side. Gai looked at him, hurt, and scooted over next to him and wrapped his arm around him. Lee shrugged it off and put his arm around Sakura, who blushed but didn't pull away. Gai looked hurt and turned away from him.

Sai snickered. Sakura punched him.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said to the demon phone comment.

After having the boys fast forward through their conversation with the girls, so as to not spoil the surprise, they went on to the next challenge. They watched as Shikamaru stuck the sign on the cop's back.

"That's a bit old, don't you think?" Tsunade asked.

"Says the lady that's older than dirt"

"Don't disrespect your elders, or I'll kick your ass into next Saturday."

"..." came Naruto's response from where he was now hiding, under his chair.

They watched as a little kid got told off for following a strange sign stuck to the cop's back. There was a few snorts at this, then they watched as the boys started their next challenge. They walked up to the bathrooms, where Shikamaru was told to go into the bathroom.

"EWWW!" Ino screamed, but cut off when Shikamaru put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not going to freaking use the restroom," he told her, letting go of her mouth. They watched as he walked into the men's restroom, while the rest of the room puzzled at why Team G was suddenly giggling in anticipation, and Shikamaru was hiding his face.

They listened as Shikamaru started to grunt, holding a cantaloupe in front of him. They heard the door open, and also heard some very feminine sniffs of disdain.

"This was the men's restroom, right?" Kiba asked. Tenten outright snorted at that. Kiba looked at her oddly, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

After Shikamaru released the cantaloupe and a sigh, they heard screams. Not yells, screams.

"Um..." Choji commented. He had to speak through a mouthful of chips though, so it sounded more like "Un..."

Then everyone laughed when Shikamaru walked out, and there was the crowd of ladies. They fast forwarded through the conversation between Shikamaru and the girls. They were on to the very last thing. The problem was that no one could see most of the first part of it, as Shikamaru had his head down while being beaten by a crowd of ladies and their purses. That alone was enough to make many people laugh, though Asuma put his head in his hands and Kurenai comforted him for his favorite student's apparent lack of manliness.

After a bit of this Shikamaru did look up, only to see Naruto flying through the air, making Kiba fall out of his seat in laughter. Then Shikamaru jumped out of the crowd, only to be hit by a UFN, an Unidentified Flying Naruto.

"Where'd you come from?" Shikamaru had yelled at Naruto.

"Well, there was a mommy and a daddy, and..." There were noises as Choji choked on his chips, as Ino started doing CPR to him.

Sai snorted and Sakura just about wrung his neck.

On the video Naruto and Shikamaru hit Tenten and then Neji made his way over to them. In the background they saw Lee being chased by the mall cop as Tenten tried to make a getaway. The boys lit a ______ on fire and threw it at Tenten.

"Oh my God," Shizune said.

"So that's what it was," Tenten commmented.

"How the frick did you get that?" Kiba asked the boys.

"We were in the mall. You can find _everything_ in the mall," Naruto answered.

Sai made to cover his mouth, but decided not to, just outright snorting. Sakura kicked his area, then started coming up with ideas of how to kill him later.

They watched as they continued to light the ________ and throw it at Tenten, even following her into the dressing room. After a while they ran out, then all of a sudden the camera fell to the ground as the boys were hit with tranquilizer darts.

After this there was a roar as the people started talking about what had happened.

"Well, I never thought that part of my team would ever do this, but now that I see it, I wish they had invited me," Kakashi commented to the other jonin in the room. They all nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Kiba asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"You're not funny enough," he answered.

"Kiba, you forgot to put up your little puppies undies!" came a yell from Kiba's mom. Kiba sweatdropped. Naruto burst into laughter.

...

Now it was the girl's turn. They inserted the tape, and then went back to their seats, making faces at the boys, who pointedly ignored them, or in Naruto's place, made faces back.

They started out right outside the store, watching the girls stand in funny positions and wearing funnier clothes. The audience started to laugh, but were then shushed when the girls screamed. Shino fell out of his chair, and everyone learned why he had been so quiet this time: he had fallen asleep.

"We weren't that boring, were we?" Neji asked.

"Dude, one of your challenges was putting a kick me sign on a mall cop," Kiba told him.

"We always go back to the kick me sign!" Naruto commented.

The camera kept straying over to look at the boys, then they heard over a walkie talkie: "Hinata, stop staring at the boys," distinctly in Sakura's voice. There was a lot of snorting while Hinata blushed like a tomato and looked at her feet. Neji gave his cousin what most would think of as a look of contempt, but he and Hinata both knew it was a Hyuga way to show pity. The Hyuga's hated pity so much that they made even their "I pity you" face look like they thought that they were bugs under their feet.

"You won't get any footage of us." Scream. "I-I guess tha-that is your p-problem for putting us he-here."

"Way to go Hinata!" Naruto said, then patted her back. Hinata proceeded to pass out.

Next came a doozie. The audience watched as the girls set free all of the animals in a pet shop. They ran with them and watched as the animals terrorized the food court. Then they heard over the walkie talkie: "We hear screaming." That was followed by "Where are you guys?" The response was: "Newest section in the store."

"My God," Shizune said, repeating the only other thing she had said so far.

"Wow, you're hearing it over there? That's on the other side of the mall. That's a good job."

"What did you do?"

Sai snorts. Sakura punched him.

"Come here to find out. We're near the food court, though you won't need to get near as close to find out."

"You have got to be insane"

"Nope,"

"Wow, thats a really good idea," Ino commented.

"Why do you think we did it?" Sakura asked.

Said snorted while rubbing his bruised cheek. Sakura punched him. Again.

They watched the thing with Shikamaru and the ladies bathroom from a different perspective. Then they went on to the next thing the girls did.

The girls were now setting up for a concert on-screen.

"This does not bode well," Kakuro commented, glancing at his sister.

"Nope," Temari told him. Then they started to sing. This woke Hinata up, who had been leaning up against Naruto, passed out. She saw where she was and promptly passed out all over again.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"_

"This is the first, and hopefully the last time I ever hear my sister sing," Gaara commented. Temari glared at him, about to get up.

"You can't touch me, I'm the kazekage," Gaara said.

Sai snorted again. Sakura made to punch him, but Yamato shook his head, and Sakura decided to leave him be. For now.

"Why would I want to?" Temari asked him.

"Disturbing," Shikamaru said.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"_

"Again, disturbing," Shikamaru said.

The girls fast forwarded through the other songs, while going to the very last thing, seen from a different point of view. Now they saw as Naruto was thrown from Sakura to Tenten to Temari, with Hinata running along under him. They watched the events that they had already seen, with about a minute more of footage before the girls too were taken out.

...

"Now is time for a vote. By show of hands, who thought that Team B was better?" Naruto asked afterward. Nobody raised their hand.

"By show of hands, who thought that Team G was better?" Tenten asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Oh, come on! We were so better!" Naruto yelled.

"Dude, they threw you across the store. They played catch with your pathetic body," Kiba said.

"Who would want to play catch with his body?" Sai asked, and there was a silence. Sakura's face was turning red from the effort of stopping herself from punching him again.

"As I said, that was funny," Kiba said.

"But we threw ______ at them!" Naruto said. Shikamaru walked up to Naruto.

"We lost. Get over it," he told him.

"Fine, but next time, I'm going to win! Believe it!" Naruto said.

Just then, a jonin ran into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, there have been reports of the Akatsuki nearby!" he told her in a rush.

"What have they been doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, that's why I came here to tell you. I think that they got a bit of an idea from these kids,"

"Hey!" Naruto inserted.

"Oh, no. That's not good,"

"No, Godaime-sama, that isn't."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, being a blond and having to be told what that meant.

"That means that the Akatsuki are..."

...

**I know, I tried at a cliffhanger, but I failed. OK, this is the suckiest of all the chapters. I guess that would make sense. I jinxed it when I dedicated it to my friends. I hope the next chapter is better.**


End file.
